Ravenclaw
by mhistbuff
Summary: Of all the possibilities, I never expected Harry Potter to become a Ravenclaw.


A/N: Just a short drabble. I was looking that the prompts from the Flame On! Challenge at the flamingnargle livejournal community, of which I am not a member, when I was inspired by the prompt 'Harry and/or Ginny get sorted into Ravenclaw'. So I wrote.

Of all of the possibilities, I never expected Harry Potter to become a Ravenclaw.

I had, of course, planned on him becoming a Gryffindor. Initially, in my hubris, I assumed his destiny would naturally guide him to the house of his parents, the house that would best prepare him for the sacrifice necessary to end Voldemort's life.

When he turned seven years old, I became afraid, worried that the abusive environment of the Dursleys', designed to strengthen and shape him, would lead him into the petty cruelty that characterized Tom Riddle's youth. But by then it was to late, the plan was in motion, and there was no way to remove him without loosing all control.

When he turned ten years old, I was relieved; relieved that his growing accidental magic had not become a tool for torment or manipulation. Instead, it worked with him: the floor, once mopped, was just that bit shinier; the flowers he planted that much larger. A Hufflepuff. That, I could work with. While self-sacrificing bravery was ideal, and ambitious cunning a disaster, hard work and loyalty would do just fine – he'd follow my guidance to the best of his abilities.

And so I prepared. I changed the schedule so that Hufflepuff would take half of its classes with Slytherin – the sooner I made them Harry's enemies, the better. I arranged for Hagrid to take him to Diagon Alley, and thus shape his first impressions, and for Neville Longbottom to befriend him at King's Cross. I convinced Severus that seeing his nemesis's progeny in Hufflepuff was revenge enough, and ordered him to drive him to work harder rather than break his spirit. The philosopher's stone, I carefully hid behind a maze that, while not difficult, would require a certain tenacity.

I miscalculated.

I never imagined that Harry's magic was intentional, rather than the subconscious expression of his psyche. Arabella never reported the lunches he ate in the school library to escape his cousin or the books he kept under his cot to hide from his aunt. Hagrid never told me that Harry spent two hours and fifty galleons in Flourish and Blotts. It would be years before I learned that young Harry believed that the more he knew about magic, the less likely he would have to return to the Durlseys.

The sorting began as I expected. From my golden throne at the front of the Hall, I watched Miss Abbot and Miss Bones went to the badgers – either would be suitable matches for Harry – along with the muggle-born Finch-Fletchley. Hermione Granger joined Gryffindor, a surprise, but not problem: Minerva had reported she was a likely Ravenclaw, but she could do no damage in Gryffindor. The first hiccup was Mr. Longbottom; Gryffindor, as well. Not a disaster, of course, perhaps this was fate guiding the Alternate to where he could best support the Chosen. The Malfoy scion joined Slytherin – he would be Harry's nemesis, to shape him against the Dark. But then, as Mr. Potter sat on the stool, the cauldron, as they say, exploded.

&

"Ugh." Harry groaned as he sat up, clutching his bandaged head.

"Lie down, Harry, you shouldn't be moving." A soft voice said, as gentle hands guided his body back down to the bed.

"Was it successful?" Harry asked, as a bed shifted slightly, accommodating the small body sitting on his left.

"Yes," replied another voice to his right. "The venom-infused scalpel was able to remove the horcrux, and the scar, from your forehead. We were able to re-grow the skin fairly easily, though it will be tender for a couple of days. But don't worry, the plimpy oil will prevent the growth of scales."

Smiling, Harry turned slightly toward Luna. "Well, I'm glad, I don't think either of you would like it if I had a scaly forehead."

"No, we wouldn't," Ginny replied, bending down to kiss the bandage. They sat there for a moment, before Luna began to hum.

"So, only one more to go." Harry stated, breaking the silence and expressing what was on all of their minds.

"Yes, but I told you, the snorkacks will get to Nagini before we will." Luna replied, threading her hand into Harry's.

"Well, then, maybe we should leave them to it," Ginny said smiling. She reached over for Luna's other hand before resting her head on Harry's chest. "We'll finish Him off when they are done."


End file.
